Speed from The Heart
by linschickrule101
Summary: The team find a portal to another Dimension where an object comes through that warns them of a beast that will destroy the earth. sequel to Fight For Your Life
1. Chapter 1

Well I've written five chapters so far because I got so much inspiration resently. Please don't hurt me for theis story. Chapter five is mean already, so wait till then before you pass too mcuh judgment.

For this story to make sense, (and this chapter), you may want to read the last chapter of Fight For Your Life. This is the sequel, hope you enjoy!

* * *

A team of Superheroes were gathered on each deck level of the Watch Tower looking out into an area of Space where a Time Vortex had opened not twenty minutes before. Green Lantern and a suited up Superman had both gone out to carefully investigate the portal and take readings of it.

"Anything?" John asked, AKA The Green green Lantern.

"I'm not getting much radiation or chemical reactions. It appears safe." Superman said.

John flew a little closer and looked in to the vortex. It was about twenty feet long and seemed to have ripped away the structure of space, almost like a tear in paper. The pair floated for a few minutes, waiting for news from Batman and J'ohn to tell them anything new about it.

Just as John was getting impatient, Batman suddenly came across the comm. link.

"Get away from it!" They heard. "Levels are increasing, it might open further."

The pair drifted back from it and the dial in Superman's hand started blipping, going off the chart.

"There's something coming through!" John shouted, watching a red object swirling in the white space and coming to the lip of the vortex. With a cracking sound the object was flung out into space and the vortex sucked back on itself till, with a pop it disappeared and John and Clark were left staring into another open bit of space, exactly the way it was meant to be.

"What is it?" Batman asked over the Comm. Link, leaning down to the screen to take a look at the object in space.

"It's…" John flew over to it and grabbed it in one hand, turning it around. "A chair." He said, not quite believing it himself.

"A Chair?" Superman asked, floating over to take a look.

"One of our chairs." J'ohn added, also looking at the screen where a better picture had come up.

* * *

It took a matter of minutes for John to pull the chair into the Watch Tower where several tests had quickly been run to check the safety. Members of the science team on the Watch Tower took pictures of the chair and then put it through a quarantine procedure in case of microorganisms that had attached themselves on the journey.

After all tests came back clear the chair was brought up to the control room where Shayera had said she had found a possible matching chair. Confused by this several of the heroes had joined the core team.

"You think its this chair?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Look at the shape, single leg, the arms and the symbol on the back, it has to be this one." Shayera insisted.

"We have so many of these in the meeting room though." Green Lantern added.

"With the cereal code 00916?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"So, could it be from another time?" Flash asked.

"Might be." Superman agreed.

"We have come across this before." J'ohn added. Most of the Government already knew about the Justice Lords, as well as all staff and other Heroes on the Watch Tower.

J'ohn glided around the chair and inspected it. There were burn marks across the back and seat of the chair. He dragged it over and leaned it next to its matching chair so it could stand up. He turned and glanced out the window in front of it. They were on the central deck where the main controls for the ship were.

"We may never know where it came from, when or how it came here." J'ohn concluded, still staring out the window.

"Or how it got out of their Watch Tower?" Flash suggested, receiving nods from those around him.

The group descended into silence as they thought. It was quickly broken by Flash.

"I might know someone who can help." He said, looking up to the group watching.

"Yeah?" Green Lantern asked.

"I'll go talk to her." He said, walking off towards the main quarters. "Just let me get changed." Since everyone knew his identity up at the Watch Tower he tended to just change into his civilian attire and go down like that unless he was called off to an emergency as The Flash.

* * *

He dressed quickly in dark jeans, a black FCUK top and then grabbed Gabriel's coat. Since getting out of the Gladiator arena and getting out of the medical bay on the Tower he had taken to wearing the coat when he was Wally West. Few people had mentioned it, but he knew all had noticed it.

He quickly found himself at the teleporting room where he found Shayera and Green Lantern dressed in casual clothing. Raising and eyebrow at them and paused.

"We're coming with you." John explained, walking over to one of the teleporting platforms.

"I can manage on my own." He said, walking over to set in the destination.

"We're not doubting you. We just want to be there to explain things about what happened." Shayera told him.

Wally felt rage bubble up inside him and he whirled round on her. "You don't think I can explain it in technical terms?" he half shouted, his face flushed red.

"No!" Shayera cried. "We just want to be there, to meet her." She said, shocked at the outburst.

"Whatever." Wally muttered stepping onto the platform and waited for Shayera to join them.

* * *

They beamed an at the bottom of a block of flats. The street was quiet and darkening to night. Wally strolled over to one of the doors and instead of pressing a numbered button he pulled out a set of keys and opened the security door, motioning for Shayera and John to go first.

"Second floor." He said, indicating to the stairs on their left.

They limbed up in silence, the other two glancing back in worry at Wally. He slipped past them when they got onto the second floor and he led the way down a long corridor where he knocked on a door and let himself in. The other two stepped in after him.

"Phoenix?" he called out.

"Flash!" A young girl called, rushing forward.

"Hey Amanda." He greeted the girl, a grin set on his face as the girl hugged into his side and he patted her head.

"Hello Wally my dear." A middle aged woman stepped out of the kitchen and then bent to speak to Amanda. "Go ask Mrs Haillor if she'll look after you and the others tonight, I have some business with my friends here." She indicated to Shayera and John who both frowned. The Girl skipped past the pair at the door and went off down the corridor.

"The others are out playing with friends." The woman, Phoenix said, pulling Wally into a soft hug. "Its good to see you so soon." She said, sitting in a rocking chair and indicating to the sofa and single padded chair. Wally sat down with a thank you and Shayera and John slowly sat onto the sofa.

"How are you settling in?" Wally asked.

"Very well thank you. Gabriel would have loved it." Phoenix sighed, eying the coat Wally wore. "The other love it as well." She added.

"I guess you know why we're here." Wally stated.

"Yes I do. And I'm willing to help." She smiled. "Well lets not sit here." She said, standing up and heading for the door, she slouched over slightly with age, but her face still had a line of youth and her voice had a young tune to it.

Shayera found it hard to guess her age. Either she was old, but had held a line of youth, or she was young, and aged before her time. "Come on." John said, touching her arm and breaking her trail of thought.

The pair followed Phoenix and Wally outside the building and ordered for the four to be teleported up.

* * *

Well, how's that for a start? 


	2. Visions

Wally led Phoenix down from the platform and led her to the control room. She smiled in wonder as she took in her surroundings.

"This is the chair?" she asked, knowing the answer.

Wally simply nodded and stepped back for her to look around the pair of chairs.

"We believe it came from a portal." John said, unsure of what she was going to do.

"I will need to read both chairs." She said. "Together." She elaborated.

"Read? Why?" Shayera asked.

"Both chairs will have a slightly different time line. Dimensions sometimes run differently but often some timelines cross over." She explained.

"Sit in this one." Wally said, moving the burnt chair away and leading her to the normal chair. "And then you can touch both at once." He said. "Only if you want to though." He added, unsure of the nervous feelingin his gut.

"Thank you." She said, sitting down and glancing up at Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and lastly J'ohn as they stepped into the room.

"A Seerer?" J'ohn asked., Wally nodded.

"She can read the past of that chair, and the possible future of this one." He said, moving the other chair so Phoenix could rest her forarms on the chair she sat in, and her palms on the burnt chair. With only a small gap between the two chairs for her knees.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and placed her arms across both chairs. Her eye lids flickered and she sat still for a few minutes. With a second deep breath she pulled both hands back.

"I have found it." She said softly.

"Take your time." Wally muttered quietly. She suddenly smiled sadly at Wally before resting her hands back on. She took a gasped breath and stiffened up. Her face twisted into shock and her eyes flashed open, wide, staring in horror.

"Phoenix!" Wally shouted, appearing at her side, she had warned him a few days ago as he had helped her pack the last of her belongings that something would happen, when he needed her to read an object and he could not interrupt her or touch her.

His hands hovered over her arm when he remembered what she had said.

"Phoenix?" he whispered, hearing John shout for a medic and sensing J'ohn beside him. "We can't touch her or she might be overwhelmed by visions." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

"I understand." J'ohn said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

With a shriek Phoenix released the chair and slid off side ways. Wally caught her and lifted her limp body.

"Help!" he hollered to the approaching medics. They placed her on a trolley and wheeled her off to the medic bay that Wally had been confined to not one week ago.

He stood helpless for a moment and looked at John and Shayera.

"Lets see how she is." John suggested, leading Wally off.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"I have no idea." Wonder Woman replied, following the group.

The Doctors had gotten back to Wally and had told him that Phoenix was in a light coma, and could fall deeper, or wake up at anytime. They allowed him to see her for a short time, but only him.

Sitting in the chair by the bed, he took up her hand and looked at her drawn face. "I'm sorry Phoenix." He started lamely, scolding himself for it. "I know you less than a week and I go and kill you." He whispered. Sitting for a few more minutes he eventually decided to talk to the core members of the League and explain.

Just as he stepped outside J'ohn appeared and told him they already knew. "I thought I might tell them, and save you." Wally smiled his thanks.

"I just wish she could wake up, so we know what's going on." He wished.

"Well I can still tell you." Both J'ohn and Wally jumped back as a flickering image of younger Phoenix appeared by the door.

"Phoenix?" Wally gasped, getting his breath back. "But… you…you're…?" he pointed to the window where she still lay in a bed, in coma.

"Astral Projection." She elaborated, waving a hand to the door. "I can also show you what I saw. I think you're friends would like to see as well."

Wally nodded and led the way into her room and waited for John, Diana, Shayera, Clark and Bruce to join him in the cramped room. After a brief explanation they settled themselves where they could and waited for Batman to pull up a TV screen and VCR. "So I can record it." He told them and everyone agreed.

Phoenix touched the TV and it sprang to life.

* * *

Sorry its so short, but I want the next chapter to be based on what she saw. what do you think so far? confused yet! 


	3. TV record

The screen was black at first but started to flicker in white. Then an image appeared. The Watch Tower came into focus then the screen flickered to a bright light.

The light gave way to see blood spayed across the a grey stoned building, again the screen flickered and Hawk Girl was shown, everyone glanced at her and then back to the screen. She screamed on the screen as fire engulfed. Shayera gasped at the image of her. Before anyone could say anything the screen flickered again.

Green Lantern turned this time and was engulfed by yellow light, he was torn away into pieces. One by one each Justice League member was shown on screen. Wonder Woman hanging from a noose, Superman in a green glow of kryptonite, Batman impaled on spikes and bleeding out. Finally it showed The Martian Manhunt being attacked by wolves, eventually he fell flat out, his eyes wide and dead.

Each image of them dead flashed up and finally the blood splatter on the buildings. The image of the blood flashed white and each image reversed up and the white light flashed over each.

A monster suddenly appeared in screen. It looked to be made of rock, stood tall and muscular with a huge sword in one hand. Its face was the face of a demon and had horns curved on top of its head. It bared its teeth and roared out, throwing his sword out and yelled to a black portal behind him in which a swarm of monsters came out and charged down to Earth.

The screen changed back to the Watch Tower which exploded outward and the chair they had found flew into the screen, sending it into a white light. The light brightened until seven figures slowly stepped out of it. The light was too bright to distinguish any features of the seven. Finally the light faded to black and the screen crackled with normal TV static.

The group were in shocked silence, unable to look at each other or the screen. Wally slowly looked around the room to find Phoenix. Unable to find her he stood up and went to her bed.

"J'ohn?" he asked.

J'ohn glided forward and read some machinery and frowned.

"She's gone into deep coma." He croaked into the silence. Wally sat down with a thump in the seat and held Phoenix's hand.

"I'm sorry." Wally whispered, tears springing to his eyes. Diana stood up and pulled Wally into a hug, the group moved close together and found that just by sitting near an arm, or holding a shoulder or hand, or placing a hand on a knee was just the small contact everyone needed, so as not to fall apart.

* * *

Those around the Tower started asking where the core team where. Wild Cat eventually found them, still in the room in a small mass, sitting or standing where ever they could. Superman had his hand in Green Lantern's shoulder, who had a comforting arm around Shayera, who held Wonder Woman's hand, who was still hugging Wally, who had a comforting hand on J'ohn's knee who was shoulder to shoulder with Batman. The group together looked like they would fall apart if they broke contact.

He knocked on the door after standing unseen at the window for a good five minutes. When he opened the door everyone had sprang apart as if nothing had happened, but they still looked shaken.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"We think we found out about the chair." Wonder Woman said.

"Good." He waited for an explanation. The team looked around at each other before Batman led him over to the VCR and started the tape off. Wonder Woman, Superman and Shayera took that as a chance to leave while Green Lantern grabbed Flash's shoulder in one hand and led the young hero out to the canteen.

* * *

Well? Confused yet? 


	4. he arrives

Wild Cat and several of the senior members of the League had been shown the tape and were currently sitting with the core members in their private meeting room.

Flash was the only one who had not joined them and had instead gone down to the medical bay to sit with the comatose Phoenix.

He sat, just holding her hand in silence for well over two hours. Green Lantern finally found him and just stepped into the darkened room.

"Have they figured it out yet?" Flash asked, looking up.

"Not yet. The best we can gather is something's coming and we'll all die horribly if we fail." He said simply.

"Same old." Wally barked a laugh, it sound unnatural and sarcastic, more forced than he remembered it being.

"Yeah" John agreed, sitting next to Wally. "How you doing?"

"Okay." Wally said, not quite believing it.

John was at a loss when the Tower suddenly shook, sending Wally and John crashing to the floor. They picked themselves up and sprintedover to the windows.

Another portal had opened, but this one was black and swirling even darker.

"Batman?" John belted into his Comm. Link. "What's happening?"

"Readings are coming from a different dimension." Batman said back.

Wally and John watched in shock as a large shape appeared through the portal. The portal closed behind the monster, but John and might never have noticed, because the monster was the same one from the tape.

"Oh my God!" John gasped, running for the main control room, Wally beside him.

"What is that!" Flash yelled, still dressed in Gabriel's coat.

"I have no idea." Superman gasped.

The monster was made of rock, with curled horns upon its head. It spread its leather wings out behind it and even through all the metal, every hero heard the deep roar that ripped out into space.

"What is that?" Supergirl asked.

"I don't want to know!" Hawk shouted back. Suddenly the comm. links were inundated with calls from every hero, both on the Tower and down in Earth.

"Enough!" Batman bellowed over to them all. "Emergency meeting." He ordered to everyone.

Just as the hero's started to gather together the large screen clicked to a close up of the monster.

"All shall tremble before me!" it bellowed.

"Who are you?" Superman ordered.

"I am Dyren!" he barked back. "You will bow before me."

"How about no!" Shayera shouted back, her wings spread out in anger. Superman held his hand up to calm her.

"Move on." He told him. "We will not allow you to take over our world."

"You have no choice, and I don't want to take over 'your world!'." The heroes frowned. "I want to destroy it!" he growled, turning and speeding towards Earth.

Superman began ordering people what to do.

"Gather everyone together. The core members will go down and assess the situation. If he's too much or there are others then we will call teams down to help." He said.

Wally flashed away and returned dressed in his costume. He pulled on his mask and waited for Superman to set senior members at different posts where they would run the Watch Tower and help out.

Batman and The Martian Manhunt were both on the platform waiting to be transported down. Green Lantern and Shayera Hol both flew over to join them. Wonder Woman touched Flash on the back and virtually walked him to the platform. Finally Superman joined them and they beamed down to intercept Dyren.

Wild Cat saw them off and then watched over the last of the heroes that were still being beamed up. He led them back to the main control room and stood at the front of the crowd to watch the fight before them. He looked up at some of the older heroes and a thought seemed to pass between them.

They were ready for the worst.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Dyren is Norwegian for The Beast.

sorry its so short, they will get longer later, especially by chapter 7! tell me how its going?


	5. One down

Please don't hurt me!

* * *

Flash looked around and realised that they were in Newcastle in England. He'd been here once before for a Stag night for a friend. It was daytime this time.

He heard a loud crash behind him and flinched as the sound of buildings falling erupted.

"I think we found him!" Shayera shouted, handling her mace.

"Keep together." Batman said, leading them to a square where people were running from.

"Glad to see you've joined me!" Dyren shouted, holding his sword out.

'Spread out' J'ohn told them all mentally.

They did as they were told, blocking off the exits and surrounding the beast. Superman went above, ready to start the fight. Dyren smirked and jumped for Superman. The two met in the middle and exchanged blow for blow. Dyren eventually got the upper hand and threw Superman down into the concrete.

Wonder Woman flew up and knocked the creature up into the air where Shayera waited and batted him across into a nearby building.

J'ohn fazed into the buildingbut got thrown back out, the creature chasing the falling body. Wally timed it just right so when Dyren would connect with J'ohn Wally hit him back into the lower building and caught J'ohn. He whisked him off to a corner to recover and then charged back into the fight.

Green Lantern currently had hit Dyren with a large green coloured fist. Superman charged after him and attacked him. Dyren kicked Superman up and close-lined Diana to the ground. He then grabbed Green Lantern around his fist and head butted him into the next building. Batman threw an exploding bat-a-rang but got it sent right back at him, knocking him down.

Shayera screamed and brought her mace down on Dyren's back. The beast hardly moved from the blow. He grinned and swung around, grabbing Shayera in a chokehold.

Wally found a piece of metal that had broken to form a sharp tip. Picking it up he charged forward and stabbed the beast in the back.Dyren yelled out in pain and dropped Shayera, hands flaying behind it to reach the metal stake. Unable to reach it the monster stumbled back, hissing in rage.

Flash helped Shayera up and handed her, her mace. Thinking quickly he grabbed Dyren's sword up and held it in both hands. Getting into a defensive stance he waited for the monster to charge.

At the last second he jumped to the side and sliced the monster under the ribs. With a bellow, Dyren threw an arm out and sent Wall flying through the last remaining window in the area.

Superman and Shayera both knocked Dyren into the air. They waited till his wings had caught him and he stayed, hovering in the air. The heroes met back up, battered, brused and tiring.

They gathered for a last despret attack in which Flash, being the fastest, would try to distract Dyren with the help of J'ohn while the other gathered their strength for a full on attack. Batman had come round and was pulling out his last bat-a-bomb. He hopped to get Superman to pin the monster down and maybe cause enough damage for the bomb to effectively knock the monster unconscious.

Flash was currently running back and forth dodging Dyren's fire attacks easily. He briefly ignored Flash long enough to knock J'ohn into the ground and turn a fireball to Superman and Green Lantern. Wonder Woman and Shayera shoot up to attack him, to which he grabbed the edge of one of the remaining buildings, ripped off the top and hit them both across town. He then threw the block at Flash who had to run up it so as not to get crushed. Dyren smashed the block, which sent Flash crashing to the ground.

Batman took this opportunity to throw the bomb at Dyren. It exploded and sent an impressive cloud into the air.

Batman actually smiled as he thought he had destroyed the beast. His small smile faltered as a deep laugh exploded out. The beast threw a fire bomb back at Batman which sent him up in the air, and back down.

The beast then looked over his shoulder, but got nailed in the head by a brick. He growled and looked down at the speedster who was trying to attract the monsters attention.

He sent a fire ball down and the chase started off again. It was just as Flash was running along the side of a building that the beast blew out the rest of his path and jumped forward. He slashed his sword up and set off a power blast that burst white light across the city.

The heroes had started to get up and Wonder Woman and Green Lantern had both gone to attack Dyren. They both stopped as the beast slashed at Flash and set the power blast off. Wonder Woman gasped as she felt a warm liquid spray across her. Looking down at her body she screamed.

A spray of blood was flashed across her chest, face and arms. Green Lantern was also sprayed in the blood, as were the crumbled grey stoned buildings behind and around them. Dyren licked the blood off his sword and stood in a patch of cleared rubble.

The core League members stood in shock. There was no body of the Flash, just the blood spray across Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and the building around them.

Wonder Woman's scream had dissolved into a sob as she stood, shaking in the horror of her teammates blood on her.

The team suddenly looked around in confusion to find themselves back at the Watch Tower.

"We beamed you back." Wild Cat explained, stepping up to the stunned team. Wonder Woman stood looking at him. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Diana fell to her knees and cried, Shayera fell next to her and pulled her into a hug while John stumbled down the ramp and nodded numbly to Green Arrow who had stepped forward. He put an arm around John.

Superman looked at J'ohn only to find his vision cloudy and his cheeks moist. J'ohn looked at Clark and felt his heart breaking.

Batman stepped down and walked out of the room and to his private quarters where he sat in the darkness and hurt for his dead teammate.

* * *

Do I need to say anything? (Whimpers) Please don't hurt me! 


	6. taken

Wildcat, Green Arrow and Black Canary were trying to run the Watch Tower. The workers were doing their jobs, but with the core League members 'out of order' the Tower was in an uproar.

The three found it hard not to get upset like the rest. The younger heroes like Elongated Man and Supergirl were either crying in their rooms, moping in the corridors or sitting in large groups in silence.

The older members were trying to keep things together, but already the tears were showing through. And as for the League members? Batman had finally come out of his room, only to lock himself onto a chair at the main control room and try to track Dyren. The only problem was, as quickly as he had appeared, he had disappeared.

So while Batman searched the world, Shayera and John sat together after getting Diana cleaned up and were all currently sitting in the cafeteria with some of the younger lot in a large, silent group.

Superman was with J'ohn trying to figure out what went wrong, and how they would move on.

They stayed that way until the next morning when J'ohn called a full League meeting. When everyone was gathered Superman stood before them all with Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Batman, Shayera Hol and J'ohn.

"We have met an enemy, who is stronger than any we have faced before." He began. "We do not know what he is, or if he has back up. We know nothing about him, his weaknesses or where he came from." He looked around the room. "But he has taken someone very important from us, and we can not let him do that again."

Just as he was going to continue the screen behind him erupted into static.

"Not again." Green Lantern growled, looking up at the face of Dyren.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone, but I wanted to make this game of mine fair. And to do that I shall end this fight and my fun by having a big, so to speak 'face off'. My army, versus your army." He cackled.

"But to have it fair." He suddenly appeared on the podium beside Superman. "I'll take you core team!" then in a swirl of smoke the remaining core League members disappeared along with Dyren.

Every super hero in the room was sent in an uproar. Green Arrow sprang forward and whistled for everyone's attention.

"Listen!" he pleaded. "If he has the core members, then we must continue on without them!"

"What are you on lad!" Someone shouted.

"We have to beat this guy!" he shouted out, silencing the questions. "We are the last stand before his own army!" he told them. "Let us find where they intent to fight and let us gather every hero inside and outside the League. If he has an army, then we should fight as well. He will not back down, he has killed…killed…" he took a shaky breath. "Killed out friends Flash, Wally West!" he looked out at the cold hard faces.

"Now he has taken the core members of our League. Let us fight back!"

He paused, looking for a reaction, what he got was a cheer from the least expected person of all.

"We should defend ourselves!" Dove shouted. Every head turned. "I say, they want to take over the world, and won't listen to reason, we should stand and fight!" This was met with applause and cheers of agreement.

"Good to see I have a good number of opponents." They all turned to the screen again. Dyren stood smugly. "I want you all to see the show, I've sent you leaders to different worlds, and there they will stay until they're dead." He said, showing six screens behind him.

"Lets watch." The six screens appeared clearly in six section and the crowd set in, ready to watch.

* * *

I'll leave it here, next chapter should be the longest, well…I do have six Leaguers to follow! 


	7. another lot bite the dust

Shayera woke to find herself on a rock, floating in the middle of the air. She crept forward and glanced over the edge. Only continues darkness met her gaze.

Looking around she spotted another platform of floating rock above her, another to the back of the one she stood on and another over on the horizon of her vision. Other than that, only Darkness existed.

"Hello?" she shouted.

* * *

J'ohn woke with a start and stood up. He was in the middle of a clearing in which trees surrounded him. The moon hung high in the sky, large and round. Looking around he found he couldn't detect the presence of any of his friends. 

He jumped at the sound of a distant howl of a wolf. He was about to scold himself for being jumpy when he realised that the sound he had heard had sounded odd. It was only when a second howl came, one much closer that he knew the problem. Turning to his left and staring deep into the trees he distinctly saw the gleaming eyes staring back at him.

John pushed himself from the ground and took in his surroundings. He was in a metal building and could see it stretching on into the darkness. He glanced down both sides and then up. It was as he took flight and glided down one end of his prison when the lights suddenly flickered on. And just behind him, an extra light started up, a beam that wove up and down and crept closer towards him.

* * *

Diana looked across into the stone corridor. She had been walking for about ten minutes and couldn't tell if she kept coming back to the same corridor or if each corridor was the same. The torches flickered and sputtered in the presence of an approaching darkness. 

Diana faced the sound and leapt up into the air to avoid the swinging strands.

* * *

Bruce stopped and looked at the door he had thrown just about every bomb and bat-a-rang at and still it held. He turned his gaze around the four, damp, stone walls of his prison and at the odd mark on them that his bombs had made from his other attempts to escape. 

He had lost count of how long he had been trying. Finally defeated he leant against the door and stopped to think. No windows, impenetrable doors and walls. He would have to wait for someone to come and feed him or come by the door.

It was only when he leant against the door to listen outside that he distinctly heard the sound of clicking. Footsteps?

He frowned. Pulling back he realised his peril.

* * *

Superman lifted his head at Dyren, slowly standing he pressed a hand to his glass prison. He looked at the beast who looked at six screens, each showing one member of the core League members and the last showing the Watch Tower members. 

Dyren smirked as he looked back at Superman. "I wouldn't break through just yet, we are surrounded by kryptonite." He pointed out.

Superman looked around at the floors and walls, all glowing an eerie green. He looked back at Dyren to see his smile widen further.

"Seems the Martian may be the first to meet his fate." He said, turning half on to Superman to watch his reaction. Superman gritted his teeth and battered at his prison.

"He's in another dimension, and you can not reach him without me." He stated.

* * *

J'ohn stepped back from those unblinking eyes. They moved closer and closer, multiplying till at least a half dozen watched him. He turned to fly up out of the trees when he came face to face with the leader of the pack. 

A large wolf, so huge that it towered over J'ohn on its hind legs. It roared into his face and leapt forward, claws stretching for flesh and blood, but finding only air they followed their pray.

J'ohn flew above the trees but could see the wolves following him, leaping from tree to tree. He flew higher and further, speeding into the night air. He turned to see if he had lost them and was pleased to say he had. Only then did he pause and turn, too late to avoid the air born creature, teeth gnashing and claws slashing. They found their mark and brought the Martian down to the ground.

There the wolf ripped into the Martian. J'ohn, thinking through the pain, fazed out from the monster and up into the air. Unable to hold his fazing ability he soon found another wolf leaping at him, dodging one he found another upon him.

Finally brought down and exhausted by the chase he took to running through the deep tree filled darkness.

He felt a great fear fill him as the beasts gave chase, howling with the taste of blood and the promise of more.

* * *

Diana looked at the rope beneath her in confusion. Only when it twisted around and returned did she move again. Looking back down to the noise of the growing darkness did she see the little imp like creatures that swarmed the floor, flooding it with their presence. 

Diana looked back up and saw that the rope was weaving an intricate pattern above her, cutting off her headspace. Flying forward and into the next corridor, the torches extinguished she ran straight into the weaving rope that wrapped itself around her throat and tightened.

She tried to pull away but found that the rope had formed a noose that hung from its patterned rope ceiling and held her onto its end. She tried to fly up to prevent the rope from tightening further but found the imps clutching her legs and dragging her down, increasing the pressure on her airway and choking her.

* * *

Shayera flew up to the next platform and froze when she heard the screech of something unholy. It turned her blood cold and forced her to turn to look at it. 

Black wings fluttered its mass of body down onto her platform and reared up to revel the human face. Pale and beautiful, but darkness clutched at its figure, one that was unnatural and unnerving.

Shayera took an uncertain stepped back and her heartbeat quickened. The beautiful creature before her revelled in her fear and sighed through a fanged mouth.

"It won't hurt for long." It purred, taking to the air and flashing down to her.

Broken from her spell she dodged back and brought her mace up in defence. The mace was ripped from her grasp as the creature grabbed her and picked her up. Chocking her in one hand.

Shayera screamed in rage and racked a hand over the creature's eyes. She fell to the floor and scrambled away and into the air. She suddenly looked back over her shoulder, too late to stop the fire that came for her. She screamed and fell from the flames that burnt her wings.

* * *

Bruce saw the walls of his prison close in on him. He hit harder on the door in monumental panic. Yet still the walls closed in. He looked to the ceiling and then the walls, hoping for a weakened point. 

Closing his eyes he calmed his breathing and listened to the sound of the scraping walls. A sudden creak his left brought him to awareness of a weak point. With a quick thought he pulled a bat-a-rang out and found the weakness, working at the now weakened and stretch walls he pulled stones free, creating a hole and widening it.

He worked with hurried hands and pulled more stones down, the walls pressing into his shoulders.

* * *

John watched the yellow beam and ducked beneath it. Passing over his ehad it suddenly swung back. He raised his arm up in confusion and jumped back as he felt the sharp pain that ripped across his arm. 

The yellow beam came back at him, forcing him to put up a force field. The beam hit it and John could feel the strain as yellow battled green. With an extra force he threw out his shield and broke the beam.

Sighing with relief he walked further down the corridor, whipped round at a sound and at the last second blocked the on coming light with his reformed shield.

This beam was larger and this beam had a new friend.

A second beam erupted from behind and John soon realised he was being assaulted from two angles, then three and finally four.

The sweat poured down his brow as his shield began to crack against the strain of the yellow light.

* * *

Clark cried out, somewhere between pain and rage. Watching his friends being attacked. Bruce looked to be the first to go as he was forced to turn sideways.

* * *

Bruce felt the walls press him tighter and tighter. With a last ditch effort the final stone gave way and he fell outside of the prison, just in time to see the walls close together. 

Giving a small sigh he stood back up and smiled with success.

Dyren grinned and nodded. "I knew he would be problem." He murmured, pressing a button on his left. "Say good by to you friend."

Bruce had stood back up and was looking down into the dark hallway. He never heard the weapons coming at him from his side until he saw the flash of steel. Somehow he turned towards it, but felt the pain of his mistake.

He got thrown back into the wall, the blood gushing out and pooling onto the floor, leading a trickle down the hall.

Only gasps of pain could be heard as his life slipped from his body.

* * *

J'ohn stood, pinned to a large oak tree. The alpha male stood at the head of the pack on his hind legs while the other wolves gathered behind him. J'ohn swallowed his fear, stood up straight and was prepared for the attack. 

The wolf leapt at him; doubling up his fists he drove them into the wolf's face. He turned to the next wolf and kicked that one, punched the one after and dodged the next one. Eventually, however, the wolves got in close enough so the attcks did little to their strength and numbers.

With a final howl the alpha male pounced on J'ohn and tore at his throat. The rest moved in, blood spraying about them in their joy.

* * *

Shayera fell onto the platform below her. For the past few minutes the creature had thrown her around. Finally broken she lay still and watched as it appeared before her. 

"It ends now." It whispered rearing down on her with its fangs.

Shayera jumped up and head butted the creature. It reared back with pain, which Shayera took advantage of and took to the sky, wings sore from the flames.

The only problem was, she didn't get far until the fire caught up to her, and held her in the air.

She screamed in pain as the fire burnt around her and inside of her, burning her lungs.

* * *

John felt his green shield crack and with a last breath he threw out his hand and enlarged the shield, yelling in rage the shield exploded out, consuming the energy. 

He collapsed to the floor with a laugh of triumph.

Glancing up he yelled in surprise and then in pain as a yellow beam fell down from the ceiling upon him. The yellow beam tore at his skin, cloths and face. Tearing him apart and torturing him to his death.

* * *

Diana felt the pull increase as more imps pulled her down. Her vision came and went in a haze. She pulled at the rope above her, her feet kicking in mid air, unable to fly away with the imps pulling her down. 

Her struggles slowed, and her short gasped attempts at breathing stopped, until her eyes bulged and her lips turned blue. Finally her feet stopped kicking.

The imps slowly leapt from her legs, leaving her body swinging in the darkened corridor.

* * *

Clark screamed in furry! He hammered at his cage, cracking it. There lives were slipping away and all he could do was watch. 

"Dead at last." He heard Dyren laugh. He then swirled round on Clark and shattered the glass prison. Clark scream in pain as the kryptonite burned him. He crawled forward and grasped Dyren's shoe.

"Good night, strong heroes of the night." He whispered, pulling his sword free and plunging it into the throat of the Iron Man.

* * *

The Watch Tower became a place of tears, screams or just still people, everyone watching the dead bodies of the original League members. No seemed to be able to grasp that they were dead. 

"The fight will commence at the place you call the Sahara Desert. It will start at Three PM that time." He ordered. "Come to your deaths!"

He slowly turned to his own screens with a frown. Batman's body was still, but he could have sworn that he had seen a flash of white light.

There it was again! A third time it flashed and then sparked across in front of the body. The body disappeared with the light.

He watched at the spark moved from body to body, disappearing with the bodies and reappearing to the next on. When all were gone from the screen, the spark appeared behind him, flashed bright, blinding him and then was gone. The body of Superman gone with it.

Narrowing his eyes Dyren turned back to the screen. "Do what ever you like with the bodies." He muttered.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, oh and by the way." He turned back to the screen. "This has been broadcasted around the world, Ta ta." And the screen went to black.

No one moved on the Tower, only staring at the screen. A single shrilled bell broke through the silence. One of the heroes closest to the phone picked it up and spoke into the receiver.

"Wildcat?" he looked over at Red Tornado. "Its from Britain." He held the receiver out. Wildcat took it and listened.

"We're sending our best troops down the desert. I hope to see your heroes there." The man said.

"Yes Priminister." He answered. "How many?" he asked.

"4000 troops." Came his answer.

"I'll send down plans of attack." He told him, hanging up.

"Sir!" someone else shouted. "China and Russia are sending their troops over!"

"The USA as well." Someone else shouted, holding up another receiver.

"I think we have our army." Green Arrow said. "Other superhero teams are calling in their support."

"Lets set up the plans."

* * *

Again…please don't hurt me, things aren't always as they seem, right? 


	8. come back slamming

Just to keep people happy, you'll love this chapter...I hope!

* * *

After a few hours Wildcat sent the heroes not involved in planning to bed, ordering that they rest ready for tomorrow. No one objected, but few managed to sleep.

The rest who had stayed were all involved in the plans of the battle with Generals and leaders of armies from different nations.

It dawned the next day and the armies were camping out of the sun. Plans were coming down of positions of each team and the position of the battle. The last of the nation armies arrived at the dessert at 11 am. Everyone was ordered to rest and stay out of the sun by 12pm and into 1:30pm.

It was an hour and a half till the battle when the last of the plans came down and everyone was suited up sent to position. Aircrafts were re-surveyed and warmed up ready to take off at the appointed time.

By 2pm the members of the Cadimus project had shown up to help with their weapons on a temporary truss with the Justice League.

It wasn't long after that that the first of the heroes were appearing. They set different teams and groups, there own members and other teams from outside the League were sent to different fronts where they set up their lines. The fastest flying heroes were sent to the aircrafts to await their signal.

Dr Fate turned up as well and went to command the magical forces. In his hand when he arrived was Shayera's mace.

Diana's friends turned up, her mother at the front with them and many of the Amazons who wished to help. Her daughters crown was clutched in her hand.

Batman's team, Batgirl and Robin joined the teams with Batman's spare mask with them. Supergirl came down with Superman's spare cape and holding J'ohn's cape in her other hand.

The Green Lanterns appeared with the symbol of their power to represent John.

Finally the Teen Titans adult members appeared, including Night Wing who had Flash's symbol clutched in his hand.

The symbols of the League leaders were put together off to the side of the battlefield. Everyone had tried to keep busy, trying not to think of them, but now their presence was there in symbolic form everyone bowed their heads in respect. Many heroes and army men and women had black bands on their arms.

A sudden laughter rang into the hot air and everyone turned to look upon the black hole on the hill just before them. Dyren stood before it, sword in hand laughing at the army before him.

"Its good to have a challenge." He cackled, waving an arm to the portal that opened wider behind him. A blackness waved from the portal and spread out onto the red sands. Like ink spreading on paper the back masses spread until the portal closed and no end appeared to the mass before them.

They stood in silence until Wildcat; the apparent new leader raised an arm up and turned to look back upon the army of the free people of Earth.

"We shall not fall before them because we will not rest until they are gone, until the threat has diminished." He looked into the face of each man and woman, each heroes in his eyes.

"We are the last stand before the end of the world. A day may come when we fall, but not today! Not now that we have lost so much before us!" he pointed to the symbols laid on the hill to their left. All heads turned to the memory.

"They gave so much for us. Lets give them our fight, for them! For us!" he screamed. The army before him screamed back. And then turning they charged across the sand and into the on coming enemy, the army of the free world behind him.

The fight was brutal. The light had currently pushed the darkness back up the hill and had broken through on the left, tearing into the enemy with force. The only problem came when the darkness broke through the forces of light in the centre. The left arm were forced to swing down and merge back.

By the time night came, cold and unruly both forces had pulled back and regrouped. Casualties were coming in by the thousands on both sides. Wildcat called in for the flyers and ordered that flares be fired up into the night sky, now cloudy and threatening. Mother Nature herself had seemed to sense the growing battle and was sending an unexpected storm their way.

The planes and flying heroes took to the sky behind the light troop as the flares fell about the sky. The planes went first circling to the back of the dark troops and bombing them down to the front. Machine gun fire quickly followed and then when the planes went to regroup around the heroes fell from the sky, firing fire, ice, power blasts and guns, or just dropping down into the troops and smashing them into the next.

This continued for a few minutes until a sudden rumbling brought the attention of all to the flying demons that swooped into the planes and ripped their wings off. Planes fell from the sky, but the pilots still aimed their machinery into the dark troops, sending fireballs into kill them.

The pilots ejected from their consoles and parachuted into the light forces where they were armed and ready to attack again from the ground.

The fight in the air continued when the dark forces streamed down into the light troops on the ground. The battle commenced and the storm erupted into the sky, sending lightening streaks into the sky, like fingers of some untold creature of the stars poking through to see the raging battle.

* * *

By sunrise the light troops were tiring and being pushed further and further back. 

A large explosion from the front forced the light troops to retreat back and regroup.

In the rising sun Dyren stepped into the front of his dark troops and mooched the weakening light troops.

"Are you all ready to die?" he asked, bellowing out his laughter. "You don't have a chance, you're beaten."

"We'll fight till the end!" Wildcat shouted back, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Go a head, my troops will never fail. They never tire and they will never feel fear, your troops are rank with it." He laughed again, holding his side with laughter.

"Last charge." Wildcat whispered, holding up and arm holding the troops and preparing them for the last charge into deaths embrace. "We won't go into the darkness with out a fight, or with out a sound. We'll go in with every last bit of energy we have, and we will turn the sand red with blood of our enemy, for we will not go quietly into the night!" he got louder as he went on. The people behind and around him cheered and a single clap started, growing to several people and then hundreds a steady clap, one-two-three-four, one-two-three-four. Growing till thousands of hands and feet stamped to the marching beat of death, till the sand shook and the sun cast a red glance into the eyes of the light troops. And the march moved on, ready for the last charge.

Just as they were ready to start running into the midst of the dark masses a suddenly flash of white light halted their progress. The light grew larger, wider and brighter till it was a perfect glint, dancing in the air. It moved over to the left him, settling over the tokens of memory to the Justice League leaders.

The light sparkled over them and then burst outwards, tearing into the air of time and space, opening a portal of pure light, tearing wider and blinding all who looked upon it.

Dyren held up a hand to shade his eyes and squinted into the light. Wildcat followed this procedure, trying to see what was coming out.

A single figure stepped out of the portal and stood, gazing around at the troops.

"This ends today Beast." The man said, using the English name for Dyren. His voice was over lapping with other voices, all were unable to tell who he was.

He was dressed in gold that shimmered as though made of light energy. He stood tall and proud before the white light of the portal. "And I don't fight alone." He opened his eyes properly to show them glowing with an unnatural light of white and gold, swirling together.

Six figures stepped out of the portal, three on each side, ready to fight.

"Bring it!" Dyren cried.

"Oh we will." The man said, his own voice speaking alone.

"No." Wildcat gasped staring at the man as he realised who it was. "Flash."

* * *

Tada! And another long chapter! 


	9. Dyren it ends

The man smirked and fixed Wildcat with a glowing eyed stare. Wildcat just shook his head as he turned from the gaze and looked at the tow women, one either side of him. They seemed to glow with the portal light and then it was gone.

The two women smiled at Flash and stepped out of the light. Wonder Woman and Shayera Hol smiled at each other, each picking up their token from the ground.

Green Lantern moved forward with J'ohn and each picked up their token and then moved to flank the women. Next Batman and Superman picked up their tokens and moved to the central position of the team, leaving just enough of a gap for Flash, who picked up his badge and then took his central place.

Dyren shook with rage glancing between the team. "How!" he screamed in rage.

"A little desperate power." Flash explained, calmly walking down the hill. Something about his voice didn't seem right, it appeared to have a slight over lap of a second voice, that came and went.

"The I'll just have to put you back down." Dyren shouted, pointing one hand to the light army before him, sending his troops forward and then leapt at the new comers.

The Light and dark army clashed in the centre and the battle continued on with renewed force. The planes that were left swooped back around with the protection of the flying superheroes.

Dyren appeared before the team, but the six looked to Flash before they moved.

"Shayera?" he said. "Take the flying troops, send them into the fourth depth." He said.

"Clark, John? Left troops, three times. Bruce, J'ohn? Central forward, swing it through." He lastly spoke to Wonder Woman. "Down come the walls." He said all this without taking his eyes off Dyren. They all nodded and ran off to their positions, some how trusting in the little information Wally had given them.

"Just you and me." Dyren smirked.

"Just how I wanted it." Wally said back, surprisingly calm and uninterested. Dyren seemed to falter at this puzzlement.

* * *

Shayera flew through the forces, glad to feel the breeze rippling through her wings. She glided out to the regrouping planes and shouted some orders.

They pulled together and followed her through the thickest enemy flanks of the skies, and yet some how they made it through and trusted Shayera, Hawk Girl.

After the fourth thicket she ordered them to open fire. This broke apart the back troops and broke apart their hidden satellite. This sent many of Dyren's flying troops into panic as they flew apart and off in different directions.

"They're blind!" Supergirl shouted.

"The satellite was their eyes." Hawk Girl said, nodding her head at Flash.

* * *

Superman and Green Lantern flew down to the left hand troops of light and ordered for them to break formation. The Lanterns held back the troops long enough for the left hand side to reform and charge forward. This new point shaped side cut through the troops and drove them down and apart.

This created the left arm that the troops had formed earlier in the fight. However, with Batman and The Martian Manhunt commanding the central troops they cut back across.

Just as they had cut the corner off a new set of troops sprang from the earth and drove everyone back into line.

"Three times!" Superman shouted, leading the Green Lanterns forward to allow the light troops to refocus on their target. A second time they charged, and a second time they were pushed back.

The third time however seemed to hype the light troops into a battle cry and a thrashing charge. The dark troops fell to the weapons of light and the front forces fell.

With the front forces fallen a second machinery was reviled that threw up a shimmering shield of black night.

Everyone tried to batter it when Wonder Woman came charging from the skies, her tiara glowing with power. She circled once and then dropped into the wall.

With a cry of the dark troops their wall about them like the last breath of death, fought back by healers of light. The troops ran but those that stayed fought their last chance, knowing they would die

* * *

Flash and Dyren circled each other for a few moments before Dyren jumped forward and drove his sword into Flash, only to find him behind him. Flash threw a punch that Dyren blocked and retaliated by driving an elbow into Flash's gut. Flash stumbled back and got a fist to the face for his troubles.

Dyren tried to drop kick him on the ground but missed as Flash knocked his feet out from under him. The two wrestled on the ground for a bit before Flash was kicked off.

Dyren roared with rage as his flying troops scattered. He glanced over to see Hawk Girl leading a troop above the skies back to command. Dyren growled, looked back and got hit in the face by a flying Flash.

He found himself pinned to the ground and pummelled by the fists of a determined man. Dyren freed one of his arms and swept Flash off his chest.

Standing back up, Dyren picked up his sword and wiped blood from his face. Raising his sword he waited for Flash to come to him, after a few swings and misses he caused a small earthquake to trip the hero and slashed out at him.

Flash staggered back but grinned as he caught the tail end of the ground troops final attack that reviled the shield wall. He easily rolled out of the way of the raised wall, holding his bloody arm to himself, he kept Dyren with in his sight but watched as Princess Diana flew down to the wall.

Having lost his wall Dyren was ready to end his game and flew at Flash, missing him and landed face first in the sand. Flash kicked him down the hill but was forced to follow as Dyren swept his feet out from under him. The two tumbled down into the centre of the fight.

Standing back up Dyren roared with rage as his troops ran around him, trying to escape their death. Flash appeared before him and sent him across the field.

"Its over." Flash stated, waving his injured arm around him out to show the lack of troops.

"Then you'll end too!" he screamed, slamming a shoulder into the stomach of the hero. He hit him several times in the face and chest but shopped whenFlash's eyes glowed gold. He grinned and kicked Dyren into the next hill. With a move so fast that he seemed to disappear Flash was around him, running so fast that all Dyren could feel were the burns as cuts appeared across his body.

He staggered back and out of the circle, blood gushing down his body. Looking up he last saw his own sword, flying point first towards his face, and then he was gone.

Flash dropped the sword and let the body fall to the floor, the sword imbedded into Dyren's skull.

Flash took a shaky breath and walked, somewhat unsteadily back to the cheering troops of the Earths forces. He watched as the heroes greeted the core League members and all listened to the story of how they survived.

"It's all thanks to Flash." Green Lantern said, glancing at his approaching friend. "Flash?" he asked, looking at the dull glow of Gold.

"I can't keep it up." He said, falling to his knees, still holding his hand to his other arm.

"Hey." He looked up to see Hawk girl holding him and Wonder Woman behind him. "It'll come to you eventually." She whispered. "Barry told us that."

"Barry?" Flash asked before collapsing completely. The gold costume disappeared to revile the red costume of the Flash.

The gold glow floated above Wally and then in a flash of white, disappeared back into the Speed Force. "One day." It whispered to Wally before it was gone.

"He gonna be okay?" Green Lantern asked Batman.

"He should be." He said, "He just needs rest." He said, picking up the unconscious hero and walking off to the remaining Javelin.

* * *

Well, tell me how it's gone 


	10. conclusion

Wally West awoke to the sound of quiet chattering. He groaned as his body ached and the talking went quiet.

"You okay there?" he opened his eyes and could just make out the blurry image of Diana.

"Yeah." He said, slowly sitting up with the help of Clark. Half way up however he stopped and frowned, trying to search his memories.

"What happened?" he asked.

"How much do you remember?" J'ohn asked, pulled a pillow up and laying Wally against it.

"I remember…" he glanced across from his bed and saw Phoenix, he then glanced down. "Up until the fight. I remember stabbing Dyren." He whispered. "It felt like I was back at the Coliseum."

"But you're not." Shayera said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I remember his sword coming for me, and then a flash of white…and…" he breathed the last word. "Barry."

"You remember him?" Bruce asked.

"Faintly, like a dream." He was no longed talking to them. "He took me, and showed me each portal, that led…" his head snapped up. "To you all." He finished, eyes shinning.

"You saved our souls as we died." Diana said, holding his hand.

"Then what?" he asked.

"We don't know." Clark said, sitting in the chair beside him. "We truly came round when we stepped out of the portal, but something told us to fight.

"Barry." Wally nodded. "I faintly remember him. Telling me about the fight."

"What did he say?" Shayera asked, leaning forward. Wally just shrugged.

"That I would understand in time." He said.

"We should leave you to rest, you can leave your bed in a few days." Bruce ordered, pulling on his mask and leading everyone out of the room.

"We'll be back later." John said, patting his shoulder and closed the door.

"Speed Force." Wally whispered.

"Pardon?" John paused, the door half closed.

"Nothing." Wally smiled, lying back down. "Just thinking."

"Well stop thinking, and sleep." He laughed, clicking the door shut.

Wally lay under the covers and thought back on what he could remember, he could remember the last fight, dressed in gold. But he felt like Barry was there watching his back, like he used to when he had been the Flash, and Wally had been Kid Flash. 

However, his thought came back to Speed Force and finally drifting off, he knew one day he would have speed force, but not just yet.

* * *

By the afternoon of the next day he had bargained his way out of bed saying he had to find Phoenix and Gabriel's brothers and sisters. John and Shayera had both promised they would go with him.

They had allowed Wally to go to his room to change and there he found Gabriel's coat, still lying on his bed. Picking it up he found John and Shayera and the three teleported back down to the block of flats.

Just as they reached the right floor they found Amanda waiting at the stairs for them.

"I saw you coming." She said, hugging Wally.

"I know." Wally said, leading the way into Phoenix's flat. "I'm sorry again." He said, sitting her down and waited till her brothers and sister had arrived. "To all of you. I wish it had been me."

"Don't." One of the boys said.

"We know it wasn't your fault." Another one added.

"I saw it all." Amanda said.

"And a lot more I bet." Wally smiled sadly.

"All that will be." She whispered.

"Then you know where you're going, and that I'll always drop by." He turned especially to Amanda. "And that one day, I'll take you all to the Watch Tower and we'll train your powers." He said.

"You should go, before they arrive." Amanda told him, pointing out the window to Social Services.

They all hugged Wally and just as they were about to leave he turned back to Amanda. "Your not really Gabriel's sister, are you?"

Amanda shook her head with a smile. "You have her eyes, and the family sight. I'll see you around." And then they were gone.

Wally watched from around the corner as they children were taken to the van and driven off to the Orphanage.

"When do you think Phoenix will wake up?" he asked.

"Could be anytime, could be never." Shayera said, one hand on his shoulder.

"Not exactly the greatest of victories." He said, just as they were beamed back.

"We won." John said.

"But always at a price." Wally whispered, walking back to his room. He slung off Gabriel's coat and hung it up beside his costume.

"I can't keep living in the past." He said to it. "I have to move on, and keep moving, because just standing still kills me." He said. "I'll never forget you, or your family. And never your daughter." He fingered the sleeves of the coat. "I hope we meet again during Speed force."

He put on his Flash costume went to the door. "I'm watching over them." He promised and then turned and left, ready to carry on his life.

Life was never all ups, it had to have it's downs, but if you could brush them off and carry on with a new meaning of life at your side, then you've learned to live. And you have carried on.

The door closed behind him, but he could feel the spirit there, smiling at him and he could feel the pressure of his Uncle Barry and everyone else who he had lost. He knew one day he would see them, but until then? He would just trust that they would wait and help him at his side, while he lived for them.

The End

Hope you enjoyed, I won't be writting for a while, am back at college.


End file.
